ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Big Score
Kevin's Big Score is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot As the episode begins, Argit, an alien con man, meets Kevin in an alleyway to discuss a piece of alien tech Kevin had been looking for only to find out that Argit didn't have. As Kevin begins to drive away Argit tells him that he knows who has it but it may cost him. Later that evening Kevin offers to repair Max's RV, Rustbucket 2, accompanied by Ben and Gwen. When Kevin is finished Gwen tries to go into the motor home only to have Kevin stop her. Gwen and Ben wait patiently and confused as they watch Kevin enter the RV only to be shocked when Kevin speeds away from them in the RV. Ben attempts to stop him by turning into a new alien, Big Chill, only to have Kevin evade him in the now tricked out RV. As Kevin gets away Gwen is able to catch up with Ben and is slightly impressed when Ben tells her what happened. Using her powers Gwen is able to find Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin pulls over to the side of the road to meet up with Argit and show him the RV he wants to trade for the alien technology he wants. After looking it over Argit says its worthless but takes it back as soon as he sees the large amount of alien tech installed into the motor home. in a surprising twist Argit betrays Kevin by shooting his quills at him, temporary paralyzing Kevin, and stealing the RV for himself. As Argit drives away Kevin is able to move just enough to absorb the concrete ground and regain his strength enough to throw a boulder at the far off RV which Argit quickly avoids. As soon as Gwen and Ben locate Kevin Ben confronts him and begins to tell him off only to find out that Kevin had hid a tracking device in the underground garage and was able to track it using his plumbers badge. Following the tracking signal Kevin, Gwen and Ben are led to a warehouse where they find the RV completely stripped, much to Ben's anger. Suddenly the team hear someone coming and hide only to see Argit walk through the door and into the RV to retrieve a piece of alien tech he forgot. As he begins to leave Argit is confronted by Ben,Gwen, and Kevin all ready for a fight. Argit busts through the window and begins to run away with the team right on his tale. Ben quickly slaps the Omnitrix down turning himself into Echo Echo and using his powers corner Argit in an allyway. Thinking quickly Argit shoots his quills at the many Echos hitting all but one and also hitting Gwen and Kevin. As Argit prepared to shoot the last Echo who quickly multiplied himself and used his powers to create a wall of sound sending Argit's quills back at him. When Argit wakes up he finds himself tied up and with his quills glued to his head. When confronted, Argit tells Ben and Gwen that they can't trust Kevin which Ben begins to agree with the angering Kevin making him storm off saying he was done with both him and Gwen. After hitching a ride on the back of a truck Kevin arrived at the lair of Vulkanus , who supposedly had the alien tech Kevin wanted. From an earlier experience, where Kevin left Vulkanus to the mercy of the plumbers being charged with possession of some counterfeit Isotopes, Vulkanus refused to make a deal with Kevin, until Kevin said he would do anything. Still bitter, Vulkanus forces Kevin absorb a rare alien crystal called Taydenite, planning to use him as a living gem mine. When all seems hopeless Ben, as Big Chill , and Gwen arrive to save Kevin. In an amazing battle Ben ends up destroying Vulkanus' suit, revealing he's actually a tiny alien in a robotic suit, and Gwen was able to free Kevin and make him stop absorbing and removing the Taydenite he's already absorbed. As the heroes were about to leave the battle scene Kevin remembered the reason he came and retrieved the piece of alien tech he had been looking for, which happened to be another holdover that contained a message from Grandpa Max, telling Ben that he needs to put together a team of other Plumber's kids. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Big Chill. *Ben obtains a holo-viewer from Grandpa Max. *Argit is introduced. *Vulkanus returns, and his true form is shown. Character Debuts *Argit Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Big Chill Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Grandpa Max (hologram) Villains *Vulkanus *Argit Aliens Used *Big Chill (first appearance) (x2) *Echo Echo Quotes Errors Ben's_jacket_stripes_error_007.png|Ben's jacket stripes are gone Fan 1.png|no fan Fan 2.png| fan Ben's jacket stripes error 008.png|Ben's jacket stripe is painted wrong Ben's jacket stripes error 009.png|Ben's jacket stripes are gone Echo error.png|Argit's spike is black Echo error 001.png|Argit's spike is green Kevin error 001.png|Kevin has no mouth Ben's jacket stripes error 010.png|Ben's jacket stripes are gone *When Ben looks at the photo, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. *When Kevin falls off a cliff, there is no fan in the Rust Bucket. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripe is painted wrong. *When Ben and Kevin are quarreling, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. Also, Kevin has no mouth. *In one scene, Argit's spike is black, but then he turns green. *In one scene, Kevin has no mouth again. *In one scene, Ben's jacket stripes are gone. *During Big Chill's pursuit of Kevin, Kevin uses the same button to activate all the Rust Bucket's mechanisms. Also rather than just becoming intangible (it's shown that Ben knows how to do this in the episode), Big Chill makes considerable effort to dodge the incoming trees that Kevin is knocking out of his way. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the movie "Bender's Big Score" from the Futurama series. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes